


Spa Treatment

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: Tony and Tim have been spending more time together…and they’re not the only ones.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee, Tobias Fornell & Jethro Gibbs, Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Spa Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [germankitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/gifts).



> This includes two pairings. Either pairing can be read as friendship or slash, whichever you prefer (although it leans a bit more toward slash for Tony/Tim). 
> 
> Written for Germankitty as part of the Happy Holidays Challenge.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Don’t know them. It’s not true. I made it all up.

It had been a great three-day weekend and Tony and Tim were all smiles. They’d had a great time out camping. It was a wonderful bonding experience for them, where they’d pitched a tent together, prepared their meals together, went hiking together and slept together. They’d also sat together around a campfire talking late into the evening. 

It seemed like such a short time ago that Tony and Kate delighted in playing the probie card on Tim. All it took was a late night at a bar and Tim babbling on about all the great camping trips he’d taken as a Webelos and Tony had winked and said he wasn’t a man until he’d been camping _and_ drinking the way Tony and his frat brothers used to do, staying up and partying all night.

In this end, it turned out more like _Brokeback Mountain_ , staying in the tent together, and getting closer as the night grew colder. Being tired and a little drunk, one thing led to another until they found themselves naked and in each other’s arms…and smiling about it.

As they were taking the tent down, Tim snagged his fingernail on something and complained about it all the way back to DC. Despite Tony even comparing their nails, his also dirty and a bit rough and torn from the camping weekend, Tim babbled on about his particularly tricky hangnail.

“So, what do you expect me to do, Timmy?” Tony asked. “Drop you off at the salon?”

“There is nothing wrong with getting an occasional manicure,” insisted Tim. “You could use one, too, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“The DiNozzos have the predisposition of fabulous nails.”

“It’s not like I get mine painted or anything,” grumbled Tim as he examined his nails, including the chipped and torn one. “Come on, it’ll just take a few minutes, then I’ll take you out to dinner. Okay?”

“If you insist, my little Probalicious.”

Tim directed Tony on how to get to his favorite shop, and they found parking fairly close to the restaurant they were planning to go to afterward. “Really, Tony, you should get yours done, too. It doesn’t cost that much, and it will make you feel good. You might even find that you enjoy it.”

Tony held the door open for Tim to enter first. “If it will make you happy, who am I to say no?” 

The receptionist led them over to two manicure stations that were set up side-by-side and they were soon getting the full treatment. 

Tim nodded to a gray-haired man across the room reading a magazine and getting a pedicure. “See, we’re not even the only men in here.”

Narrowing his eyes a bit, Tony stared across the salon. “I only know one person who has gray hair and a cut like that,” Tony whispered, just in time for the man to flip the page in his magazine, catch Tony’s eyes on him and look up with a frown.

Despite their attempt to hunker down and hide, it was too late. Their boss had clearly spotted them and he was glaring daggers in their direction.

Tony smiled brightly and waved with his free hand. “Hey, Boss.”

“Spa day?” Gibbs asked.

“We were, um, camping and I split a nail,” Tim stammered with obvious discomfort.

“Him, Boss, he was camping. Not with me. His Webelos troop. Me, I was helping someone move some stuff and snagged a nail. So Tim called and asked if we could meet up for dinner, and we saw this little nail shop and thought, why not take care of the nails professionally?”

“Yeah,” Tim added. “I have this crazy hangnail. It can be tricky.”

Tony shook his head and glared at Tim a few moments before turning back to Gibbs. “What about you, Boss?”

“Boating accident. Caught a splinter.”

“And here I thought a little bourbon took care of all your boat-induced injuries.”

Next to Gibbs was a man reading a newspaper, who suddenly snapped the pages in half and folded them neatly. “What’s your team doing here, Gibbs? Is it alphabet soup day at the spa?” asked Fornell.

“Oh hi, Toby,” Tony called out. “McCamper tore a nail, I roughed mine up moving some boxes. Looks like Boss kicked his boat. What about you?”

“Me? My feet are getting old. It’ll happen to you one day.”

Tim cleared his throat and offered, “Tony and I were going to Shamrock’s Pub. Did you guys want to join us? I mean, if you’re hungry?”

Fornell looked to Gibbs, “Are we double-dating now?”

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs reached over and swatted Fornell with his rolled-up magazine.

As they were walking to the pub, Tim leaned close to Tony, gently bumping his arm. “You know what I was thinking about for next weekend?”

“Yeah, Probie, I know. You want to go for pedicures.”

~~~The End~~~

12/22/2020  
© 2020 by Jacie


End file.
